


Love Leaves You Blind

by marleyray17



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: #i am not done with this yet # i will post more #all the feelings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marleyray17/pseuds/marleyray17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This picks up right at the ending of the first episode, with Daniel and Peggy in the office. Dives deeper into their shared feelings, and the award/uncomfortable meeting between Violet and Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I has been a hot minute since I posted anything and I apologize. I got busy, and this fic is a lot longer than I expected it to be! So chapters are a thing! Now that our beloved show has been cancelled I will begin working on the future fic's that I have planned so keep an eye out for those! I have no idea where I will end this one, so...have fun! Thank you for all of the kind comments on my first fic, you are all so encouraging! Please feel free to leave comments for this one, or any ideas of things you want me to explore a little more! <3

Things had finally cooled down after the excitement of what happened under the bridge earlier that evening. Peggy could still hear the ringing of the gunshot and the shattering of the police officer. Peggy’s blood hadn’t boiled with that much excitement in a long time. Not since the Stark case in fact. Tracking down Dottie wasn’t as thrilling as she thought it would be, if it was anything it was down right annoying. Peggy learned the ins and outs of Dottie, and pretty soon she knew her as well as she could, which made catching her less of a thrill. This new case was exactly what she needed, having the opportunity to work beside Daniel was more than she could have hoped for. Sure things were a bit rocky between them, but just being in the same room as him was enough to make her head spin.  
Daniel and Peggy had just finished the mountain of paper work that had to be filled out before they could take the next step in their investigation. Peggy had jumped at the opportunity to help him, it gave them a chance to be alone. She watched him carefully as he scrawled his pen across the paper, she memorized the angle of his jaw, the width of his shoulders, and the swoop of his hair. She found herself fascinated by the slight furrow in his brow and how he lightly tapped his foot to a beat only he could hear. These little details in him made her heart swell and she could feel herself begin to blush. Peggy cleared her head and signed her name to the form she had finished ten minutes ago. She didn’t want to disrupt Daniel, she was content to just watch him while he worked. He felt her gaze on him and looked up at her, eyes bright.  
He smiled at her sheepishly, flicked the file folder closed and rose from his desk, and Peggy followed, returning his tentative grin. He left the office and politely waited for her to exit the door way. He reached past her to pull the door shut, and Peggy felt his breath on her shoulder, making her feel almost light headed. She felt her face begin to flush as she stepped out of his way. 

“I’m not sure whether you follow the adventure, or the adventure follows you.” Daniel said, cutting through the silence of the now empty office. 

Peggy grinned.”Who do you think killed Jane Scott?” 

Daniel shrugged,”I don’t know.” 

“Me neither.” she agreed with a nod.

“Then the case isn’t closed.” He said with a sigh. 

They began making their way to the door. Daniel’s free hand brushed against hers as they walked. Making her mind go blank for just a moment.  
Earlier that day at the morgue they had been so close. She obviously hadn’t planned it that way, but she couldn’t argue with the results. The shock of the man disintegrating was enough to chill her to the bone, the frigid air around Jane’s body had nothing to do with it. As the body fell apart, Daniel staggered backward, straight into Peggy, and as if of their own accord, her hands held onto him for dear life. Half in fear, half keeping him from knocking them both to the ground. His body fit against her with perfection, and it was enough to make her forget just how cold the room was, or the pieces of the man that had scattered across the floor. Daniel ushered them from the examining room, his hand found the small of her back, warm and reassuring, guiding her out of harms way. 

“Then I guess I’ll be around for a bit longer.” she said hopeful. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but it surely wasn’t Daniel ignoring her comment to bring up Dr. Wilkes. 

“Do you think that scientist will help us out?” he asked, ad if he hadn’t heard her. Daniel felt his stomach tighten at the thought of Peggy staying in L.A. He hadn’t known till right then how much he wanted this case to end quickly, taking with it, Peggy back to the east coast and away from him. 

“He’ll write a report, but I doubt he will know the full extent of what his employers are up to.” she replied with a smile that was enough to make his heart hurt. He wanted nothing more than to pull her tight against him, and confess just how much he missed her, how sorry he was he was too much of a coward to answer her messages, and how he found his mind wandering to her way more often than he was comfortable with. 

“Yeah.” he agreed.

“It was quite a night.” she said with a grin that was enough to make him forget about the little white box in his pocket that he had been carrying around for a week.

Daniel chuckled in agreement. 

“I could do with a drink.” Daniel felt his heart begin to sink. He already knew what she was going to ask, and he knew what he had to say, even though every cell in his body screamed at him to say otherwise. 

“How bout you?” she asked, her eyes hopeful.

He took a deep breath, feeling his heart begin to tear at the seems.

“I can’t, tonight.”

Daniel watched as her face fell. All hope gone. 

“M-maybe another time?” he continued, knowing how empty the promise sounded. 

“Yes of course.” she replied hastily, her eyes on the floor. She could feel her chest begin to tighten and a lump formed in her throat. 

“I forgot my jacket. Go on with out me.” she said, a fake smile pressed to her lips. She prayed he would not offer to wait, she needed a moment to breath. She had such high hopes for this new adventure in Los Angeles, and all of it was going terribly wrong. She didn’t want Daniel to see how upset she was by the declining of her offer, and she thanked her lucky star she had been distracted enough to forget her jacket in his office. 

“Oh. Well, night.” he said in a small voice. He gave her a small nod and headed through the door. Peggy stood rooted to the spot, unable to will her feet to move to retrieve a jacket she didn’t need in this California heat. Her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach as she listened to the click of his crutch against the floor grow quieter and quieter as he left the building. Tears began to form and she quickly shook them away, telling herself she was being foolish. 

From below she her a pleasant female voice call out.

“Daniel! Over here.” Peggy walked to the window, just in time to see a pretty, fair haired woman leaning against the hood of his car. 

He chuckled as he crossed the street to join her. “What a nice surprise.”

“I got off work early. Thought I’d surprise you.” she said. 

Even form this distance Peggy could see her radiant smile as she beamed at Daniel. 

Peggy watched as he reached for her waist, and pulled her against him, locking their lips. She felt a tear spill over the edge as she watched them walk away hand in hand. She couldn’t seem to draw a breath, almost afraid that it would disturb the couple on the street below.  
It was stupid to think that Daniel would wait for her. He had started a whole new life out here, one Peggy clearly wouldn’t be involved in. She knew that she shouldn’t have gotten her hopes up, but Daniel was different. He had always been different, she was drawn to him. The same way she had been drawn to Steve. 

_Steve. ___

__Even thinking his name left her already breaking heart, that much more painful. Letting go of Steve was the hardest thing Peggy ever had to do, but having Daniel there, with his never wavering strength, his understanding glances made it easier. Almost bearable. Letting herself think that maybe, just maybe, things would get better, and it made her feelings for Daniel that much stronger. After seeing what transpired on the street below, she knew she would eventually have to let those feelings fade. How long that would take, she had no clue._ _

__A loud honking sounded from the street. Breaking her out of her wallowing for just a moment. Jarvis, who had pulled the convertible to the front of the building, saw her standing in the window and shouted, “I parked down here!”_ _

___He always carries the element of surprise. It’s a miracle he didn’t give away the SSR headquarters. _She thought. Rolling her eyes she snatched her jacket from the office and made her way to the exit.___ _

____ _ _

____\- - - - - - - - - - — - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ _ _ _

When Peggy woke in her luxurious bed in the Stark mansion she had temporarily forgotten the events that occurred the night before. She rose from the bed and slung her silken robe over her shoulders and made her way over to the window that overlooked part of the pool and most of the well manicured garden. Rose bushes, with bright pink blossoms caught the morning sun in the dew that had formed on the petals during the night. The palm tress that bordered the lawn cast long striped shadows over her bedroom floor, giving everything a glow that Peggy found herself admiring. Her bedroom in New York had very similar furnishings, but the colors here where much warmer, reflecting the warm weather and sunshine. Peggy stretched and sighed contently. Her heart pained for a moment. This was something she could get used too, but reality told her otherwise. This case was going to end, and she would have to go back the east coast bureau. And far away from Daniel.  
As painful as last night had been for her, she was happy for him. After everything he had gone through back in New York, he deserved to be happy. He deserved to have something normal, someone who could give him everything he wanted. Peggy would be lying if she said she wasn’t disappointed that he was happy without her. A small part of her hoped that some parts of Daniel still belonged to her, and only her. She had seen parts of him that he had rarely shown to anyone else. His vulnerability, his anxieties and weaknesses. They were precious, and Peggy would defend them, whatever the cost. The thought of his girlfriend being privy to these things left her feeling nauseous.  
Peggy shook herself from her pity party and began to get ready for the day. After she had pulled her hair into a neat pony tale she made her way outside in search of Jarvis. The day had already begun to warm up, even though it was half past nine in the morning. Peggy regretted choosing the maroon pants suit she was currently sporting, as the heat from the sun made her feel almost uncomfortable. In the not so far off distance she could hear Bernard squawking at the local wildlife, in hopes that they would begin to fear him just as Jarvis had.  
As she stepped out onto the patio she heard a labored grunt come from the other side of the pool. Underneath the cloth awning a makeshift gym had been set up. It contained all forms of gear and equipment needed to perform strenuous tasks, which was exactly what Jarvis was doing. He had on a retro black lifters outfit, and he held a large dumbbell weight well above his head. 

____“Good Lord man!” Peggy exclaimed._ _ _ _

____Despite the odd sounds he was making he had excellent form._ _ _ _

____“Ah, yes.” he replied, sounding strained as he lowered the dumbbell with ease. It clattered to the ground as he let out a relieved grunt._ _ _ _

____“The attire is a touch primitive, but I’ve found the free range of motion is imperative.” he added sounding breathless._ _ _ _

____Peggy gaped at him in disbelief. “I had no idea your interests where so diverse.”_ _ _ _

____“Since our adventures in New York, I have begun a regimented fitness routine.” he explained._ _ _ _

____“Ah.” she replied. Still not quite believing that he could use all of the equipment that was laid out before them._ _ _ _

____“As well as training in the deadly arts.” he added, puffing out his chest. What the “deadly arts” entailed Peggy was non to sure, but she had a feeling she was going to find out._ _ _ _

____“Ah the deadly arts, you say.” she said ask she picked up a fencing foil, leveling it to Jarvis’s throat. She quirked her eyebrow at him in a silent challenge. She gave the sword a quick, yet impressive flourish. Jarvis politely moved the sword aside._ _ _ _

____“Fencing, is a gentlemen’s pursuit. And my hobby.” he said as he took the foil and placed it gently back in its place._ _ _ _

____“Mmhm.” Peggy replied, trying to suppress a grin._ _ _ _

____“Now my combat training focuses primarily on boxing, Queen’s rules of course.” he said raising his fists. “and Judo. Ive actually developed into a rather Judoka.” he continued._ _ _ _

____A judoka was a master of many different levels in the of the art of Judo. Peggy could hardly believe her ears. It was hard to imagine Jarvis of all people, locked in a battle to the death._ _ _ _

____“Now how many butlers can say that.” she countered, her hands on her hips, a smile spread across her face._ _ _ _

____Jarvis mirrored her stance, looking offended at her lack of faith._ _ _ _

____“Here” he slipped into a fight ready stance with an exaggerated huff, challenging her. Peggy looked at him confused._ _ _ _

____“Try to take me down.” he wiggled his fingers in an advancing motion._ _ _ _

____Peggy did her best not to laugh in his face. She found his dedication sweet, but there was no way she was going to spar with him._ _ _ _

____“No, no. I don’t think so-“ she laughed._ _ _ _

____“Please Miss Carter, I am quite prepared for you.”_ _ _ _

____She looked at him in disbelief. Surely he couldn’t be serious. Jarvis had seen Peggy in action plenty of times, he was well aware of what she was capable of. He lunged forward, striking her shoulder with he flattened hand._ _ _ _

____“Oh!” she exclaimed, she couldn’t believe he was actually serious._ _ _ _

____“Hmm!” he replied looking impressed with himself._ _ _ _

____Peggy began to loose her patience. “Really?” she asked._ _ _ _

____Jarvis grinned triumphantly and he prepared to lunge forward again._ _ _ _

____“Mr. Jarvis I really wouldn’t that if I-“ her blood began to boil, he was beginning reaching her last nerve. She began to advance onto the padded floor._ _ _ _

____“Don’t be shy! I shan’t hurt you too badly.” he exclaimed excitedly._ _ _ _

____“I really don’t think you want to do that-“ his hand connected with her shoulder for a third time._ _ _ _

____“Mr. Jarvis-“ she said in a warning tone. His hand came in for another blow._ _ _ _

____“Mr. Jarvis!” Peggy shouted. She had had enough. He came in for the final blow and Peggy grabbed his arm, threw her body weight against him with a grunt. She used his velocity and motion to throw him with a great amount of force, onto the mat with little effort. He landed with a thud and a pained grown. Peggy grinned triumphantly._ _ _ _

____“I learned that one from my brother.” she said satisfied, a wide smile spending across her face._ _ _ _

____Peggy was amazed at how relaxed she felt. Throttling someone first thing in the morning was a good way to start the day and take her mind off a certain someone. She looked down at Jarvis, and extended her hand to help him up. He sighed and reached for her gratefully.  
With a lightning fast motion he pulled her down, and flipped her over him, where she connected painfully on the mat behind him. He took advantage of her momentary disorientation and pinned her to the ground. He body holding hers firmly in place._ _ _ _

____“MR. JARVIS!” Peggy was taken aback. She had clearly underestimated his skill. He looked down at her with a prideful look on his face. Its not that he disliked being beaten by a woman, he just hated losing. The bewildered look on Peggy’s face was reward enough._ _ _ _

____“Good Morning you two!” a cheerful voice said from the doorway.  
Startled they both whipped their heads to see who had interrupted them. _ _ _ _

____Turning her head quizzically to the side Anna Jarvis asked, “Did he catch you with his patented “Tortoise of Fury?”” with a grin spread across her pink lips._ _ _ _

____“ Ooh! Is that what he’s calling it?” Peggy replied, with an inquisitive look at Jarvis. They clasped hands and Jarvis pulled her to her feet with ease.  
“Anna has been my sparring partner for the past twelve months. She knows all my strengths and weaknesses.” Jarvis continued walking over to his wife. “Thank you, darling.” he said accepting a glass from her hand. _ _ _ _

____“He is never more lethal than when he’s flat on his back.” Anna explained with glance at Peggy.  
She always felt out of place when in the Jarvis’s presence. Their love could be from felt a mile away, not to mention the constant displays of affection made Peggy flush ferociously, which was exactly what they were doing. _ _ _ _

____“Tea is on. Unless you’d prefer to go another round with my husband.” Anna continued, she gave Mr. Jarvis’s backside a quick smack, while he looked at Peggy apologetically._ _ _ _

____“Oh thank you, no. Uh, Mr. Jarvis if you wouldn’t mind slipping into something less, athletic, I could use a ride to the office. There is work to be done and I’m just getting started._ _ _ _

____With a nod he said, “Very well.”_ _ _ _


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's walk to the office with Rose and confrontation about his not-so-hidden feelings about Peggy.

Daniel had a morning routine that he did’t like to deviate from. Wake up, shower, don’t think about Peggy, strap on his prosthetic, get dressed, don’t think about Peggy, eat some toast, swig some orange juice from the carton, and _think _about Peggy.__  
To some degree it worked. Over the past few months he began to think about her less and less. She was always somewhere in the back of his mind, but Daniel busied himself with other things to keep thoughts of her red lipstick, and chocolate colored eyes from flooding to the surface. But after last night, his morning routine had been tossed out the window. He was late getting up, which set everything else back. The mental block Daniel had been building came crumbling down on drive to work.  
Because the SSR building was on a street corner, finding parking out in front was a hassle. Since Daniel was late, he missed out on his usual parking spot to some civilian, which put him in a sour mood, seeing as he had to park three blocks away. His arm ached a bit from his weight on the crutch as he made his way toward the office. Sure missing a limb sucked, but crowds would often part like the Red Sea when they saw him coming, making the walk a bit easier since he didn’t have to worry about bumping into anyone. Halfway down the street he was joined by a familiar face. 

__“Morning Rose.” he greeted her._ _

__“Chief.” she said with a nod._ _

__“Oh boy. Whats wrong?”_ _

__“Why would something be wrong?” she asked innocently._ _

__“Cause thats not your usual greeting, usually you are more happy to see me.” he explained._ _

__“Well maybe its cause I’m not happy to see you.” Rose countered with a look that could melt the frozen popsicle of a corpse hanging out in the morgue._ _

__“What did I do this time?”_ _

__“Oh I’m sure if you think long and hard, I bet you could figure it out.”_ _

__“Is this about our visitor from the east coast bureau?” Daniel asked, he couldn’t bring himself to say her name._ _

__“You’re damn right it is!” Rose exclaimed, flashing Daniel an irritated glance._ _

__“Rose I-“_ _

__“I watched you pine over her for months, months! And now that she is finally here, you haven’t done a damn thing about it! What the hell is wrong with you!” Rose exclaimed, smacking him lightly on the arm._ _

__“Because! I thought for sure that if I left she would be okay, that she could find someone else. She deserves someone who can be there for her, some one who is… ya know... whole. I’m not that guy.” Saying those words out loud was a lot more painful than just thinking them._ _

__“What about Violet?” She asked as they neared the office._ _

__“Honestly, I don’t know. She makes me happy. And to my knowledge I make her happy too. Doesn’t she deserve to see if this can be something real?” Daniel asked. He had no reason to doubt his feelings for Violet before yesterday. Now everything had been turned upside down, and he was scrambling to set things right again._ _

__“Doesn’t Peggy deserve the same?”_ _

__Daniel had no answer. He often thought about what drew him to Violet. She was kind and understanding during his therapy, if a little bit pushy. But she made him smile, and he needed that. But if he was speaking honestly, he fell for her because she was the opposite of Peggy. Her fair hair and blue eyes captured the sunshine in a way that made his chest feel warm. Her delicate, lady like ways were so different form Peggy’s rough and tumble way of life, that it made him think that to was something he could get used too._ _

__“She can do much better than me.” he replied._ _

__“Thats a load of bull and you know it.”_ _

__Daniel could feel his face start to flush._ _

__“So, you haven’t told her yet?” Rose asked. Daniel could tell she was referring to Violet._ _

__“Not yet Rose.” He said sounding like an annoyed school boy._ _

__“Are you gonna to tell her?”_ _

__“Yes Rose.”_ _

__“Well what are you waiting for?"_ _

__“ It didn’t really come up when we were chasing Officer Icicle.”_ _

__“Daniel, you’re a nice guy.” Rose began._ _

__“Oh thats just mean.” He replied. Rose didn’t think he had the guts to tell Peggy about his relationship, and come to think of it, he wasn’t so sure he could either._ _

__“Look, all I’m saying is the longer you wait to tell her, the more awkward its gonna be when they meet.” Rose explained._ _

__They had entered the office and they where met with a wave of giggles coming from Rose’s desk. Both Peggy and Violet where in stitches over something. Daniel looked between the two of them, looking thoroughly confused. What was it Rose had said? When they meet it will be awkward? Daniel wasn’t sure if it was quite as uncomfortable as that, but it was definitely strange._ _


End file.
